video_game_connected_universefandomcom-20200214-history
...Everything Is Permitted
...Everything Is Permitted '''was a virtual representation of one of Edward Kenway's genetic memories, relived by a research analyst at Abstergo Entertainment through the Animus. Description Edward set out for Tulum to meet with the Assassins and make amends. Dialogue * '''Edward: ''Jaysus, Adé. What the hell happened here? '' * Adéwalé: ''You happened here, Edward. The damage you caused six years ago has not been undone.'' * Edward: ''I'm not an easy man to call a friend, am I? Is that why you're here?'' * Adéwalé: ''To fight beside a man so driven by personal gain and glory is a hard thing, Edward. And I have come to feel the Assassins - and their creed - a more honourable course. Have I been unfair? '' * Edward: ''No. For years I've been rushing around, taking whatever I fancied, not giving a tinker's curse for those I hurt. Yet here I am...with riches and reputation, feeling no wiser than when I left home. Yet when I turn around, and look at the course I've run...here's not a man or woman that I love left standing beside me.'' * Ah Tabai: ''There is time to make amends, Captain Kenway.'' * Edward: ''Mary...before she died she asked me to do good by her. To sort out the mess I'd made. Can you help me?'' * Ah Tabai: ''Mary was fond of you, Edward. She saw something in your bearing that gave her hope you might one day fight with us.'' * Edward: ''Aye, she told me. '' * Ah Tabai: ''And what do you think of our creed? '' * Edward: ''It's hard to say. For if nothing is true, then why believe anything? And if everything is permitted...why not chase every desire?'' * Ah Tabai: ''Why indeed?'' * Edward: ''It might be that this idea is only the beginning of wisdom, and not its final form.'' * Ah Tabai: ''That's quite a step up from the Edward I met here many years ago.'' Ah Tabai handed Edward a set of rope darts. * Ah Tabai: ''So what do you think?'' * Edward: ''It'll take some getting used to.'' An alarm was sounded. * Ah Tabai: The second attack this month. I should have moved this village long ago. * Edward: I brought all this upon you years ago. But I will stand by you now. * Ah Tabai: It will take more than a few favours to call yourself a true Assassin, Edward. * Edward: One thing at a time, mate. * Ah Tabai: Under attack once more. Come. * Assassin: To the beach! * Ah Tabai: Stay close, Edward. Follow my lead. * Soldier: (We'll rout those snakes!) * Ah Tabai: So many dead... so many injured! * Ah Tabai: ''The second attack this month. I should have moved this village long ago.'' * Edward: ''I brought all this upon you years ago. But I will stand by you now.'' * Ah Tabai: ''It will take more than a few favours to call yourself a true Assassin, Edward. '' * Edward: ''One thing at a time, mate. '' * Ah Tabai: ''Under attack once more. Come.'' * Assassin: ''To the beach!'' * Ah Tabai: ''Stay close, Edward. Follow my lead.'' * Soldier: ''(We'll rout those snakes!)'' * Ah Tabai: ''So many dead...so many injured!'' Edward and Ah Tabai made it to the beach. * Adéwalé: ''Good to see you here, breddah! Swift and clean, Edward! Merciful kills are all they deserve!'' * Ah Tabai: ''Edward! Find the man who led this attack! Finish him off!'' * Edward: ''That coward is hiding aboard his ship.'' * Captain: ''(Power dry! Check your muskets and pistols! All ashore! Take your positions! Keep your sabers at the ready! Hold the line, and prepare to advance on my signal!)'' Edward an the Assassins fought of the Spanish soldiers, after which Edward killed the Spanish captain. * Ah Tabai: ''(You have strength and spirit.) And once more you have our thanks, Edward. You are welcome here.'' * Edward: ''Thank you, sir. I'll rest here a time before setting out, if I may. '' Edward looks towards Anne Bonny. * Edward: ''How's her child?'' * Ah Tabai: ''She's a strong woman. But not invincible.'' Edward joined Anne. * Anne: ''Edward...'' * Edward: ''I'm sorry for your loss.'' * Anne: ''If I'd stayed in prison, they'd have taken him from me. But he'd now be alive. Might be this is God's way of saying I'm not fit to be a mother yet. Carrying on like I do. Cursing, and drinking, and fighting.'' * Edward: ''You are a fighter, aye. In prison, I hear stories of the infamous Anne Bonny and Mary Read, taking on the King's Navy together. Just the pair of you.'' * Anne: ''It's all true. And we'd have won that day if Jack and his lads weren't passed out in the hold from drink. Edward...everyone's gone, aren't they? Mary. Rackham. Thatch. And all the rest. I miss them so, rough as they were. Do you feel that too? All the empty inside, like...'' * Edward: ''I do. Devil curse me, I do.'' Outcome Edward helped the Assassins during the Spanish assault and made amends for his mistakes in the past. Trivia * A never ending wave of Spanish troops will occur unless Edward finally kills their captain. * Strangely enough, though the invaders are Spanish soldiers, a Royal Navy frigate is anchored there despite the fact the British had given up on invading Tulum after Edward killed Laurens Prins. * A glitch can occur if Edward shoots Adéwalé where he and the other Assassins will attack Edward. Gallery Reference * Assassin's Creed IV: Black Flag